


Magic Man

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationships, First Time, Investigation, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: One wild night between Zak, Nick, and Aaron opens up doors to emotions they never knew they had. But in moments of emotional weakness, something happens...
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff/Aaron Goodwin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

Nick started it, really. Or it could have been Aaron. Who brought the weed again? That was definitely Aaron. Yes definitely. And it was good. Zak felt good. He was floating above the bed he was sitting on, joint between his fingers. Nick sat across from him in the desk chair. When he laughed, Zak saw the musical notes come out of his mouth.

Ok, maybe it was Zak that started it.

He wanted to capture those notes. He had never seen musical notes come out of someone's mouth before. "Aaron, bro, are you sure this shit isn't laced with anything?" Zak asked.

Aaron lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. "Dude said that it was clean, but man… its some good shit."

Nick laughed again and Zak stared at him. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Nick asked, taking the joint from Zak one more time.

"Make music notes like that."

Nick laughed out a puff of smoke. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"When you laugh, music notes come out."

"Bro, I think you're high as a kite," Aaron piped in from the floor.

Zak pulled Nick next to him on the bed, still completely fascinated with this. "Laugh again."

Nick stared at him and giggled. Zak swooped in, pressing his lips against Nick's in a desperate attempt to capture those notes.

Pulling back, Zak looked at him. "Did I get them?"

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Did you just kiss Nick?" Aaron screeched, sitting up to look at the men on the bed.

"I was trying to capture the music."

"Zak, there is no music coming out of me. I swear it," said Nick, handing the joint over to Aaron.

"Whatever, I know what I saw," he grumbled and pouted.

Nick laughed at his childishness. "Through a weed-induce haze you know what you saw."

There they were again. This time Zak attacked with more force, taking Nick's head in his hands, sucking on his lips. Nick's eyes fluttered close as Zak's opened.

Zak gasped as Nick moaned into the kiss.

"Bro…," Aaron started.

"Aaron!" Zak gasped, "Did you see that? Nick changed colors!"

Nick stared hard at Zak trying to comprehend what was going on. He put a hand on Zak's chest, unconsciously rubbing it in circles. "Don't you fucking kiss me again, Bagans."

"Nick! You changed colors! Aaron, kiss him. See if he does it for you." Zak got up off the bed, wandering his way over to the desk to roll another one.

Aaron took up Zak's vacated position, looking hard at Nick and glancing over at Zak. "Bro, I don't think we need any more right now. Let's save it."

"What color did I turn to?" Nick asked, feeling his face, grazing his fingertips over his still wet lips.

Zak looked up at him, "Red. Aaron, kiss him and see what color he turns for you."

Aaron leaned in slowly, still not entirely sure about this, but Nick met him halfway. The kiss was soft, gentle, kind of itchy between the beards, but Nick didn't turn any colors for him.

They broke the kiss and Aaron stood up, taking the newly rolled joint from between Zak's fingertips. "He only changes colors for you, man."

Zak stood up and sauntered over to Nick sitting on the edge of the bed. He took his head in his hands, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs. "Nick, you are fucking magic."

"It's hot," Nick said simply.

Zak reached down, pulling Nick's shirt up and over his head. "Better?" Nick nodded. Zak pushed his shoulders gently, urging him to lie down. Slowly, Zak climbed up on the bed, over Nick's legs.

"Zak, what are you doing?" he asked.

Aaron sat in the desk chair facing the bed, puffing on the second joint, watching the scene in front of him. His pants were starting to get a little uncomfortable after that kiss with Nick and now this. Part of him wanted to watch it play out, another part wanted to join in, and yet another wished it was him instead of Zak.

Zak's hands traced Nick's stomach, running his thumbs through the line of hair at his navel. When he touched Nick, it was like little explosions on his fingertips. "What the fuck was in that weed, Aaron?"

"I don't know dude. Why?" Aaron asked, his head lolling to his shoulder. The dead weight of it was almost too much to hold up anymore, but he couldn't take his eyes off his fellow investigators on the bed in front of him.

"Because this feeling is amazing. It's like we took friggin' ecstasy." He ran his hands up Nick's chest, resting each of them over a nipple.

Nick giggled again and Zak smiled, bending down to kiss him. "Are you going to kiss me every time I laugh?" Nick asked. Zak smiled against his lips in response.

Pulling back slightly, he whispered, "I can feel your heartbeat," as deep blues searched dark browns. He sat up quickly, cool air covering Nick's chest, making his nipples hard. Zak pulled his own shirt over his head, tossing it to the side of the bed. Laying down on top of Nick again, he pulled his arms above his head, holding them there. Nick was pliant, obeying Zak's movements.

Rolling his hips down against his captive, Zak captured Nick's lips once more, sucking on them slowly. Coming up for air, Nick smiled, "But I didn't laugh."

"But you're hard," Zak answered, rolling his hips again.

Nick groaned, closing his eyes. "So are you."

The sound of Aaron's clothes hitting the floor behind them caused Zak to sit up. Aaron sat in the desk chair, clothed only in his boxers. His head lay back on the chair, the burning joint still in his hand. Zak stood up, leaving Nick on the bed, taking the joint out of his hand.

Feeling his fingers being touched, Aaron raised his head up. "It's fucking hot, bro. Hit the air or something."

Zak put the joint between his lips and went to go check the thermostat. It was on 65 and wouldn't go down any farther. "It won't go colder, dude. It's all the way down."

"Shit," mumbled Aaron.

Zak turned, taking a long puff. Nick was staring up at him from the bed, arms still over his head, just as he left them. Holding his breath, keeping the smoke in his mouth, Zak climbed on the bed, bending down. Nick's lips opened for the smoky kiss, welcoming the soft touch of Zak once again. The smoke billowed out between them, causing both men to chuckle.

"That was fucking awesome," Aaron breathed from the chair.

Nick smiled, taking the joint from Zak's hands and standing up from the bed. He walked over to Aaron, inhaling deeply and handing it back to Zak before he bent down. His lips grazed Aaron's chastely before he opened up, letting the smoke escape between them.

Aaron wrapped his hand around the back of Nick's head, not letting him break the kiss. Nick ran his hands up Aaron's arms and down his chest, lightly tracing his fingertips over the pale skin.

Nick pulled back, breathing deeply. Running a hand along the top of Aaron's bald head, he asked, "You ok?"

Aaron simply nodded. Words were lost right now. This moment was all that existed and he wasn't even sure this was real.

"Come to bed." Nick turned towards the voice. Zak lay on the bed, naked, right hand on his cock, the other on his chest.

"Fuck, Zak. How far is this going?" Nick breathed, stumbling his way over to the bed.

Zak stopped him before he climbed up. "Pants, Nick."

Nick looked back at Aaron who watched him patiently. He sighed, lowering his pants and boxers down to the floor before climbing on the bed. Aaron stood up, fumbling his way over as he tried to remove his boxers in the process. He slid in on Nick's other side.

The three men sat naked in the bed, the joint forgotten on the side table. Nick laughed uncomfortably. "I think this is the first time this has been awkward all night." The other two men laughed slightly, all sensing the dense air of indecision. This was the deciding moment of exactly how far they were going to take this mena je tois.

Zak ran tentative fingers over Nick's hip and down his thigh. "Can I touch it?" he asked.

Nick nodded, watching as Zak's delicate hand snaked over, gently wrapping his fingers around the shaft of his cock. He moaned as Aaron's hand found its way over, cupping and massaging his balls. His own hands fumbled. His mind clouded with the intense pleasure of the moment mixed with the after haze of the weed. Carefully, he took two other men's dicks, one in each hand, and stroked them like he would his own.

Zak moaned beside him. Aaron grunted, closing his eyes to the sensation. Two hands on his cock, lips against his neck and shoulder. Nick wasn't sure what the hell happened in the last two hours, but right now he kinda liked where it ended. The cocks in his hands twitched as he tightened his grip, stroking them both faster, harder. Zak sat up, straddling Nick's leg. Aaron lay on his side. Hands moved furiously; the room smelled like sex, sweat, and sweet smoke.

Zak was the first, letting out a low, deep growl. Streaks of hot, pearlescent cum landed on Nick's stomach, some pooling in his navel. Zak collapsed in a heap next to him, his breathing rapid. Aaron rolled halfway onto Nick, grinding himself against his pale hip. Nick groaned, wrapping his hands around the back of Aaron's shoulders, capturing his lips as he ground himself against Aaron's body. "Oh God," he moaned as the friction between their sweaty bodies heated up.

Aaron came silently, his cum adding to the pool on Nick's stomach. He held still, cradling Nick in his arms as he still worked himself against Aaron's hip. Minutes later, Nick's arm shot out, grabbing blindly for Zak as the other clutched tightly onto Aaron's shoulder blade.

Aaron rolled over on his back after Nick released him. Zak reached over on the nightstand, grabbing some tissues and handing a few to Aaron to wipe himself off. Gingerly, he wiped the cum off Nick's stomach, tossing the dirtied tissues towards the foot of the bed. Zak kissed Nick's shoulder gently, folding into him, wrapping an arm possessively across his chest and throwing a leg over his. "We made a mess out of you."

Nick lay and stared at the ceiling. Aaron was already starting to snore next to him. Zak was doing his best impression of cling wrap and all Nick could do was wrap his arm around his back and rest his head against the top of Zak's. Looking down at his wedding ring, dull in the poor lighting of the motel room, he wondered what they had just started.


	2. Chapter Two

Nick stared down into his cereal bowl. Zak and Aaron sat across from him, plates full of food. Normally they would be talking about their upcoming investigation, chattering anxiously about their location. But this morning was different. Never before had they woken up in each other's arms. Never before had they had a night like last night.

They woke up feeling hungover, neither man saying much to the other as each dressed and slipped out of the room. Finally, Nick couldn't take it anymore. "I think we need to talk about this."

Zak shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about, dude."

Nick sighed. "Aaron?"

Aaron simply shook his head. "Not here."

Nick sighed again and looked back down at his cereal, the conversation effectively ended.

The rest of the day, the three men moved through the motions of filming. Their energy wasn't there though. Each man was distracted in his own thoughts. Zak's smile for the camera even looked forced. Aaron tried to lighten the mood, swinging his camera over to a pensive Zak saying, "Aaron's vlog!"

Zak just shook his head and walked away. "Not right now, Aaron."

That night, after the door was bolted, not much changed. Aaron excused himself to the bathroom before they started wandering the halls. Nick turned to Zak, "We should have postponed this investigation."

Zak scoffed. "Why?"

"Dude!" Nick gestured around at them. "We're fucked here." Zak winced at his choice of words and Nick sighed. "Not exactly what I meant, but it's awkward and it's showing on the fucking film, Zak."

"Well what the fuck do you want man?"

Nick glanced down at the camera in his hands as Aaron came back into the room. "I don't know… I just don't know."

Aaron hugged him, for lack of a better thing to do. Nick fully returned the hug, thankful for it, but not entirely sure why. "We're good, bro." Nick smiled for the first time that day. That was what he needed. He needed to know that despite what happened the night before, he still had the same friends.

He turned, breaking the embrace, needing to express the same to Zak, but the man was gone. Grumbling inwardly, Nick picked up his camera, handing Aaron his. "I guess we're ready."

They rounded the corner, finding Zak sitting on the stairs. "You guys finally ready to do this?"

"Yeah…," Nick said, raising his camera.

Zak was a bitch, to put it bluntly. Nick felt hurt that Zak would act so coldly towards him and so angry at Aaron. Every time they tried to lighten the mood, make a funny comment, do something to make the others laugh, Zak had a smart remark.

Finally, the inevitable happened. Zak sent Aaron off by himself to some dark location far away from them. Nick had his chance. He aimed his camera right at Zak's face. "What the fuck is up with you?"

Zak scowled at him. "Nothing is fucking up with me."

"Then why are you being so bitchy? I mean, fuck, Zak. Aaron and I are good. I want you and I to be good too. And you and him."

Zak's face softened. "I don't know, Nick."

"You don't know?" Panic was starting to rise in his blood. "You don't know if we can be good?"

"Do you regret it?"

Nick wasn't prepared for that question. He stumbled, trying to think of a proper response. For once, he was thankful for the darkness concealing his reaction. "Regret it? I… I mean…Only if it means losing one of my best friends. Do you regret it?"

Zak shrugged, his body language less angry. "I've got a lot of shit I've got to figure out."

That panic in Nick's blood rose a little higher. "Like what?"

Zak advanced on him, eye to eye now. Slowly he leaned in, briefly touching his lips to Nick's. "Like why the hell that feels so good."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aaron sat by himself, camera and digi in each of his hands. The area felt dead- no pun intended. He didn't feel a damn thing here all day, with the exception of the tension that he felt from his fellow investigators. He needed to find that dealer and see just what the hell was in that weed, and possibly pick up another bag… or five.

Holding Nick in his arms the night before, watching his face contort with each movement, seeing the pleasure in those hard features, something about that got to him. He wanted to run his fingers down that back again, cradle him in his arms. But he didn't know Nick's feeling on that, especially with Zak in the picture. Aaron figured if Nick had a choice between him and Zak, he would totally pick the other, because that's usually what happened. Aaron had learned to be a fantastic runner up prize.

He had been the first to wake up that morning. For awhile, he laid there and watched them sleep like they had been doing it together for so long. Zak's body had been perfectly folded against Nick's, their heads fitting together like two puzzle pieces. Aaron sighed and looked down at his camera. But Zak was being a complete ass today. Maybe he could have his chance if Zak blew his. After all, he had known Nick the longest. He and Nick had a special bond as well that Zak could never touch.

Silently Aaron wondered what was going on at that moment with Zak and Nick in the other portion of the house.


	3. Chapter Three

Nick lay in his bed, alone, staring up at the ceiling. He spread his arms and legs out, taking up as much space as possible. The sunlight shone through the thin curtains and he contemplated getting up and closing the privacy shade.

He could hear Aaron snoring on the other side of the wall behind his bed, Zak's music from the wall in front of him. They were both so close, yet a world away. Briefly, he touched his fingertips to his lips. Zak had kissed him last night, without the influence of any kind of drug. He closed his eyes, remembering the soft feel of the full lips against his.

Nick wasn't sure what to think about the whole mess. He wasn't even sure why he couldn't look Aaron in the eye with all the lights on during breakdown. Did he feel guilty that Zak had kissed him? And what the hell did this do to their group dynamic? If Zak was going to continue to be an ass… And he didn't want to hurt Aaron. How did Aaron feel about all this? Shit, he didn't even ask him.

The snoring suddenly stopped on the other side of the wall, as though his thoughts were felt through the plaster. Quickly, Nick stood up and dressed. He thought he knew how Zak felt, but he had no clue about Aaron. Yeah, he had said they were good, but that didn't tell him anything. Hell, he wasn't even sure how he felt about it. His brain was going 90 mph and he needed to know what was going through Aaron's bald head. Grabbing his keycard, he walked out the door, knocking on Aaron's door.

~*~*~*~

Zak lay on his own bed, in his own lonely room, listening to his ipod blare through the little clock radio on the hotel nightstand. If he had half the balls he did during lockdown, he would march over to Nick's room and demand they figure this out right now. It was either a yes or no answer. Either they were attracted to each other and it was good or they weren't and it wasn't. That's it. That's all there is to it.

He even got up, put on his tightest t-shirt, and stood in front of the giant bathroom mirror for at least 15 minutes. Nick had always told him that he should just leave his hair, it looked fine natural. But did fine mean just fine? Or did it mean that it looked good natural? Zak glared at himself in the mirror. Not like it should matter anyways. Because, you know, they hadn't made a decision yet.

Zak laid back down in the bed. What if Nick was asleep? He'd piss him off then, and he didn't want to do that. What would he say anyways? Want to fuck so we can figure out if we're gay? Because that's so smooth.

Zak raked his hands over his face. He could also just ignore it. Lay there, ignore what had happened the night before, ignore waking up in Nick's arms, feeling his warmth surround him. He couldn't ignore the fact that he didn't want to shower that morning because his skin actually smelled like Nick and he took an odd sense of comfort in that. So maybe it was just his problem. He could deal with that.

Nick's door opened into the hallway. The sound of it echoed into Zak's room, even over the music. Quickly, Zak slammed his ipod off and hurried to his door. Looking through the peephole, he heard the knock, only it wasn't on his door. Slowly, Zak backed away. He heard Aaron open his door, the sounds of recognition, and the door closing on an empty hallway.

His chest felt tight as he laid back down in his bed. Steeling his face, Zak turned out the light and rolled over on his side, away from the door. Clutching a pillow tightly in his arms, he whispered to the night air, "Why him?"

~*~*~*~

Nick stood in Aaron's room, facing the sleepy man sitting on his bed but not looking at him. Aaron yawned, "You ok, dude?"

Nick ran his foot over the carpeting, crossing his arms over his chest. "No… no I'm not." Aaron gestured for him to take a chair. Sitting down, he spread his fingers out on the tiny dinette set, trying to find the words to say. Now that he was here, he questioned his own motives. Staring at his wedding ring, he started, "How do you feel about last night?"

"What do you mean how do I feel?"

"Do you regret it?"

"No," came the quick response. "Do you?"

Nick shook his head. "I don't. I think that's what scares me the most."

Aaron stared hard at the man across from him. On pure instinct, he stood up, quickly crossing the short space between the bed and Nick's chair. Reaching down, he pulled Nick's face up, kissing him tenderly. "You don't regret any of it?"

Nick stood up, facing the man in front of him. "None of it." Taking Aaron's head in his hands, he kissed him forcefully. "What's going on here, Aaron?"

Aaron shrugged, wrapping his arms around Nick's back, pulling him in close and kissing him softly. "I'm kissing you. That's it."

Nick smiled, returning the embrace. "This whole thing… it's just blowing my mind."

Aaron released him and laid back down on the bed. "Don't think about it. Just come lay down and let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

Nick nodded and yawned as Aaron turned out the light, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. Laying on his side next to Aaron, he felt an arm come over him in the darkness.

Letting out a long sigh, Nick closed his eyes. For the first time since the night before, he felt at peace. On the outer fringes of his mind as he drifted off, Nick wondered where this left Zak.


	4. Chapter Four

One week later found them sitting at the Vegas airport once again, waiting on a Southwest flight to the east coast. Nick felt awkward stealing glances at his fellow investigators in the middle of the crowded airport. He had barely talked with them all week. Now, he was excited at the prospect of spending four days on the road with them… in random hotel rooms. They hadn't really discussed it, but Nick couldn't stop thinking about it. He remembered the feel of each man's body under his hands, waking up completely engulfed in Aaron's embrace or with Zak resting on his chest.

Zak sat next to him, ear buds in his ears, head back on the back of the chair. Gently, Nick bumped the older man's knee with his own. Zak looked at him and smiled, nudging his knee back. Taking out his ear buds, he asked him, "What's up?"

Nick shrugged and looked down at his hands in his lap. "Nothin'."

Zak put away his ipod, glancing over at Aaron chatting on his cell phone across the terminal walkway. "Did you think about… it… at all this week?"

Nick smiled and blushed, glancing sideways at Zak. "Every day."

Zak nodded. "Me too. What did you think about it?"

This time, Nick didn't look down shyly. He looked straight at Zak, and smiled that crooked smile. "How I could get you both back in my room tonight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aaron felt like he was being plotted against. He wasn't sure why and he wasn't really sure how, but he just felt like it. It wasn't like it was in the lockdown. This seemed significantly more dangerous. He felt like he was an African zebra and there were two lions just on the other side of the tall grass. He wished that these two would just tell him what they were plotting already. Was he going to be left somewhere? Have some kind of new video camera taped to his forehead? What experiment was he going to be a part of this time?

Laying down on his bed alone in his hotel room, he enjoyed the quiet. Just as his eyes started to close, he heard someone knock on the next door over- Nick's room. Aaron quirked an eyebrow as he heard Zak's voice come through the wall from the next room. Shaking his head, he thought to himself, "So it continues."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is significantly more uncomfortable without the pot," Zak observed sitting on the bed.

Nick sat in the chair directly opposite him. His hands were shaking with both excitement and fear but he tried to hide it. "Do you just want to watch a movie instead?"

Zak shrugged, running his hand along the back of his neck. "We could start with a movie…"

Nick nodded, standing up and grabbing the remote. Zak scooted back on the giant king bed, laying against the pillows. Nick laid down next to him, his heart thudding in his chest. Their hands lay inches from each other on the bedspread. They agreed on a horror movie that neither had ever heard of before and Nick turned out the light, leaving them in complete darkness with the exception of the tv screen.

Zak kept casting sideways glances at Nick who was nervously twirling his wedding ring on his left ring finger. Clearing his throat, he said, "You know, we don't have to do anything."

Nick looked at him in the darkness. "Do you not want to?"

Zak nodded down towards his hand. "I don't want you to feel guilty."

Nick looked down at his wedding band, completely unaware that he had been nervously twirling it on his finger. Holding out his hand, looking at the gold and silver band, he made a brash and bold decision. Slowly, he slipped the ring off and held it up in front of Zak before setting it on the nightstand.

Zak's jaw dropped. "Dude…"

"For tonight, I'm not married."

Zak's mind raced as he turned back to the movie. Nick had taken off his wedding band. Friggin' taken it off. What was this turning into? A night of being stoned stupid turned into… an affair? The word "gay" kept flashing through his mind, all too vivid memories of the taunts that the kids in high school used to throw at him. Nick picked up his hand from the bedspread. Zak's body tensed in reaction.

Nick laughed slightly. "Relax, it's just me." Lacing his fingers through Zak's, he squeezed his hand and turned back to the tv.

Zak's body was still tense. He stared down at their entwined hands, Nick's thumb lightly rubbing the back of his hand. "How is this so easy for you?" he whispered.

Nick shut off the tv, leaving them in complete darkness. Zak felt the bed move and squeak as Nick turned towards him. "It's you and me and Aaron. You've been one of my best friends for years and I trust you with my life every day. If I'm going to… experiment… with my sexuality, I'd want it to be with you. That's what I spent my week reasoning out, anyways."

Zak nodded, accepting Nick's reasoning. It was just the three of them. No one else knew about it and they all had the show to lose if anything came out. Just the three of them. Not that he hadn't thought about it before… so many times. But holy shit, he was sober and this was still happening.

Nick's free hand came up to the side of Zak's face, running a thumb over a strong cheekbone. "I did always think you were beautiful."

Zak smiled, leaning into the touch. He decided he would enjoy this while he had it. Last week when he thought Nick had chosen Aaron… but he wouldn't think about that now. He felt Nick's body come closer and he closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. Soft lips brushed his momentarily before pulling back. "Are you ok?"

Zak nodded as Nick's hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck, pulling him in for another, deeper kiss. Zak fell into it, wrapping his arms around Nick's back, pulling him down on top of him as he lay back against the pillows.

Smiling against Zak's lips, Nick whispered, "Been thinking about this since last Sunday."

Zak smiled back, recapturing Nick's lips as his fingertips edged their way up the back of Nick's shirt. There was a sense of urgency in the kiss. An untapped need had been discovered; an itch that had never been scratched and was now burning through Nick's soul. Zak cupped his face, gently pushing him back. "Slow down, Nick. Like this." Slowly, Zak craned his neck up, chastely brushing his lips against Nick's. Using the tip of his tongue, he licked along the slit, eliciting a moan.

Nick's thoughts faded in and out as Zak sucked on his lips. His pants were too tight at this point and his head was floating. His hands roamed under Zak's faded black tshirt, pushing it up his body. Zak took the cue, pulling his shirt up farther. Nick sat up, pulling his own tshirt over his head and flinging it behind him. Zak raised his arms and allowed Nick to pull his shirt off, flinging it behind them as well. In that momentary break of attention, Zak heard the snores coming from next door.

Nick's lips found his neck, sucking and teasing the tender tanned skin. Rubbing Nick's back, Zak picked up his cell phone from the night stand and started punching in letters with one hand. Nick stopped his administrations, laying his head against Zak's shoulder. Annoyance was evident in his voice, "What the hell are you doing?"

Zak set his phone down and rolled them over as he heard the snores stop from behind the wall. "Trying to get Aaron over here."


	5. Chapter Five

Aaron rolled over at the sound of his cell phone vibrating on the night stand. He grumbled, wondering what the hell someone would want while he was sleeping. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times quickly, allowing for them to adjust to the darkness before grabbing his phone. The text message he read made his eyebrows raise. It was from Zak and it simply read, "Come over."

Laying back against the pillows he considered ignoring it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get entangled any deeper into what they had started the week before. Nick was married and all of three of them were completely straight. Or so he thought. He had always had his questions about Zak. But himself? Nick? He had never considered it…

Aaron stood up from the bed, stretching his arms over his head before combing out his beard with his fingers. What the hell? He was already on the express train to hell with these guys. Might as well upgrade his ticket along with them.

He didn't bother changing from his pajama pants or putting on a shirt. He grabbed his keycard and cell phone and walked the short distance between the rooms. It took a full minute before anyone answered his knock. Nick opened the door slowly. He looked completely disheveled; he was shirtless, his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, falling open around his hips, and his short hair was at all odd angles. "Get in here," was all he said.

The door barely closed behind Aaron before he was shoved up against it. Nick's mouth attacked his before he could even register the quick motions to react. Aaron returned the kiss with earnest, wrapping his arms around the pale back. The room already smelled faintly of sex and he wondered how long they had been going at it before texting him.

Movement registered in front of him, behind Nick's back. Nick's tongue grazed roughly against the roof of his mouth as Aaron opened his eyes, watching Zak walk naked over to Nick's suitcase, grab something, and walk back over to the bed. His eyes fluttered back close as hands brushed down his stomach to massage him through the thin cotton of his pants.

Aaron broke the kiss, resting his forehead against the crook in Nick's neck, breathing deeply, trying to regain some control over his body. Nick's hands slowly untied his pajama pants, pushing them and his boxers down to the floor. Aaron closed his eyes again as a well practiced hand encircled his cock, stroking it until it was fully erect as soft lips kissed along his shoulder and up his neck.

"It's starting to get lonely over here," Zak's voice echoed from the bed. Cool air replaced Nick's presence in front of him as his back was rested against the door.

Aaron watched as Nick dropped the rest of his clothing to the floor before climbing over top of Zak on the bed. Their bodies fit together as if they came from the same mold. A small surge of jealousy boiled deep in Aaron's stomach as he watched them together. Nick's hands travelled down Zak's sculpted body, before reaching beside him and picking something up that he couldn't quite make out until he heard the top pop. Mild panic rose in his blood stream. Just how far were they planning on taking this tonight? Aaron seriously contemplated just walking back over to his room and going back to sleep.

"What are you doing? Get over here," Nick said, huskily, looking back at him.

Aaron's mind said no, but his feet didn't listen. He walked over to the bed, just standing there for lack of a better thing to do. Nick smiled up at him and asked him to come closer. Zak lay on the bed, hands behind his head, Nick straddling his hips. Aaron tried not to look at Zak's naked body casually laid out before him. Nick's hand found Aaron's hip, pulling him in closer, Slowly, he half turned and bent slightly, blowing on Aaron's hard cock before tasting the head.

Aaron groaned, closing his eyes at the sensation of the wet tongue. Nick smacked his lips together and grinned up at him. "Not what I expected it to taste like." A swipe of his tongue again underneath the head before his lips engulfed his cock. Aaron watched as inch by inch his cock disappeared into Nick's mouth. He could feel his body tense in response. He wanted so bad to wrap his hands around the back of the younger man's head and buck his hips up into the warmth. Instead he just watched and tried to retain some control of himself. Suddenly, Nick gagged and pulled back, sitting up straight, wiping his mouth with his arm. "Shit, how do women deep throat like that?"

Zak's hand reached up, pinching a nipple. "Practice," he responded. "You just need to practice."

Nick smiled down at him, leaning down and brushing his lips over Zak's. "You volunteering?"

Zak shrugged. "I think Aaron and I would be more than happy to be your guinea pigs to become a world class dick-sucker. Right, Aaron?"

Aaron just nodded. Right now, this whole moment was surreal. Surely he would wake up in the next few minutes in his bed, his hand wrapped around his hard cock.

Nick pulled Aaron closer, wrapping his arms around his stomach from behind. Resting his back against Aaron's chest, he whispered, "We want to try something."

Aaron kneeled behind Nick on the bed, allowing Nick's body to rest against his. He enjoyed the warmth and muscular curves resting against his skin. His hard cock weeped at the feeling of being between Nick's ass cheeks. He allowed his hands to run down Nick's thighs and over Zak's stomach, giving each cock a gentle stroke as he went by. "What do you want to try?"

Nick smiled into the darkness, picking up the lube from beside Zak again. "I want you to fuck me while I fuck Zak."

Yeah, Aaron thought for sure he was going to wake up right then. There was no way this whole situation would be happening while they were sober.

Nick popped the top on the lube again, squirting some on his fingers and moving his hand down beneath his body. Aaron felt his fingers brush by his cock as they made their way to his entrance. "Seriously?" was all he could say in response.

"You don't have to do this," Zak said, running his hands up Nick's thighs and over to Aaron's. "We wouldn't be hurt or offended if you just decided this was too much."

Aaron head swam. He heard Nick whisper to Zak, "Spread your legs farther." He watched over Nick's shoulder as his fingers swiped casually against Zak's asshole and stroke lube over his own cock.

"Have you guys done this before?"

"Never with a guy," Nick said, looking over his shoulder.

Zak turned his head to the side, trying to ignore the question, just wishing Nick would start. Instead, a warm hand brushed his chest. "Zak?"

"Yeah… I have…," he responded, not meeting their gaze. "Does that change anything?"

Nick rested his cock against Zak's entrance and poised himself. "No, I hope not."

Zak relaxed himself as Nick bent forward, pressing his cock slowly inside. Zak's eyes closed, his mouth open slightly as Nick slid home. His body tensed and relaxed repeatedly. "Oh my God, Nick," he breathed, running his fingers down his arms. "You feel amazing."

All thoughts ceased in Nick's mind for that single moment when he looked down and locked eyes with the man beneath him. The pleasure etched in Zak's face erased any doubts that Nick had in his mind whether this was right or not. But now he wanted to know what Zak was feeling. He looked over his shoulder at Aaron, who had been watching intently. "Fuck me," he growled at him.

Aaron looked down at Zak; his face a mix of pure pleasure and slight pain at the intrusion. He didn't want to hurt Nick but apparently this wasn't as painful as he thought it would be. Running his hands down Nick's back as he bent forward over Zak, Aaron spread his cheeks and rested his cock at his entrance. "Ok?" he asked.

Nick just nodded. Zak held onto his arms, locking deep blue pools with the piercing brown gaze.

Slowly, Aaron entered him. The heat and tightness were intense. So much tighter than a woman. Holy shit, Aaron didn't think he'd be able to do this. He breathed deeply as his dick was enveloped in the warm heaven, leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Nick's chest, he kissed along the back of his right shoulder blade. "Fuck, Nick. You are so fucking tight," he whispered.

Nick hissed at the intrusion, but never broke Zak's gaze. He allowed for Aaron to set the motion, transferring his momentum into the man below him. Whispered words of encouragement from all three of them filled the air. The motion was slow at first, testing. Aaron didn't want to hurt either man and he had never done this before. Anal sex had just never been something he thought about. But now… he bucked his hips hard up into Nick, eliciting a deep moan. Now, he wasn't sure why this hadn't even been on his radar.

Zak's feet anchored behind Aaron's knees. "Harder," he demanded.

Aaron leaned forward, bracing himself against the bed, forcing Nick's body closer to Zak's. "You ok?" Zak mouthed to Nick.

"Fuck yes," he mouth back.

Zak flexed his muscle, squeezing Nick's cock in its envelopment. "Fuck don't do that Zak. I'm going to lose it if you do that again."

Zak laughed as Aaron started to speed up. Sweat began to bead on their bodies. Nick thought he was going to lose his mind. He wasn't sure which sensation to concentrate on more or which one was bringing him more pleasure. As Aaron swiveled his hips, shots of electricity shot through his body. With each motion of his own hips against Zak's, he felt his balls and chest tighten to such an intensity that he didn't even know was physically possible. This was what he had been missing out on. Looking down at the ecstasy in Zak's face with each brush of his cock, Nick realized that for the last ten years, he could have had this feeling.

Zak's hand came between their bodies, stroking his cock with desperation. Nick felt his body start to jerk and tense underneath him. He swiveled his hips, reassessing his positioning. He groaned as his new position pushed Aaron deeper inside him. Feeling his own release pending he looked down at Zak. "Come on, Zak. Cum for me. I want to see you cum, baby. Come on," he whispered.

Aaron's hands gripped onto Nick's shoulders as his hips found a deep and punishing rhythm. Nick's own body tensed as Zak's clamped down around him. The beautiful sculpted body arched off the bed sheets, the blue eyes closed as hot pearlescent cum shot streaks across his abdomen. Nick's hands fisted in the sheets next to him, his balls tensed as Aaron's cock stroked over that one spot he had heard so much about, sending fireworks across his vision. Aaron groaned behind him; his hips stilling as Nick felt warmth pool inside him. His own body shivered as his orgasm took him over, his cock still buried deep within Zak.

Aaron was the first to pull out. On wobbly legs, he stood up and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel. He wiped himself off before handing it to Nick.

Nick rolled over, pulling out of Zak. His ass was tender as he wiped off the cum seeping out of him. His own cock felt bruised as he swiped the towel gently over it. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting filming day if he wasn't even going to be able to walk.

Zak's body lay motionless next to him. His eyes were closed. Carefully, Nick brushed the towel over Zak's stomach and between his cheeks, wiping the cum off of him. He handed the towel back to Aaron who threw it in the bathroom before climbing on the bed.

Nick rolled on his side to face Aaron. Softly, he brushed the side of his face before kissing him. "Thank you."

Aaron shrugged. "I have to admit, that was pretty hot. But what is this, Nick?"

Nick shrugged, looking back at Zak. "I don't know yet, man. But I don't think I'm completely straight anymore."

Aaron laughed, laying back in the bed. "You think?"

Nick smiled, laying down and rolling on his side towards Zak, resting a hand on his chest. Gently his kissed his shoulder and whispered, "Thank you," thinking the older man was asleep.

"You're welcome," Zak whispered back. "Baby?"

Nick laughed rolling on his back to go to sleep. "Oh shut up. I didn't mean to call you baby." Aaron's snores started softly next to him. "It was the heat of the moment. And I got you to cum."

Zak opened his eyes and smiled. "Yes, you got me to cum, but I don't think it was the 'baby' that did it."

Nick yawned and closed his eyes. "Whatever. And what is this about you've done this before?"


	6. Chapter Six

Aaron woke up, flat on his back, in a room that wasn't his own. Looking over at Nick and Zak next to him, he was starting to get a strange sense of déjà vu. Something flashed on the nightstand as the bright morning sun came streaming through the curtains. Aaron slowly rolled off the bed, not wanting to disturb the other two sleeping men. He picked up Nick's wedding band from the bedside table. Looking down at Nick's left arm wrapped around Zak's nude body, he saw the tan line on Nick's naked ring finger. Setting it back down on the table, Aaron quickly dressed and left the room.

Not five minutes later, the phone rang in Nick's room, startling both sleeping men. Nick quickly grabbed it. "Hello?" he asked, sleepily.

"Mr. Groff this is your 7am wakeup call. Would you like a follow up in 15 minutes?" said the receptionist.

"No, no that's ok. I'm awake. Thanks." Slowly, he dropped the handset back on the cradle.

"Why the hell did you ask for a 7am wakeup call?" Zak grumbled into his chest.

Nick laughed slightly, "I didn't think I'd actually be able to get you to come to my room." Nick stretched beneath the weight of Zak's heavy body. "Hey, Aaron's gone."

Zak yawned and rolled over. "I thought I was sleeping better."

"Do you think he's ok with this?"

Zak stood up from the bed and stretched. Nick watched him, appreciatively, taking special note of his morning wood. His own twitched at the recognition.

"I don't know. It's Aaron. I'll talk to him." Zak looked down, quickly recognizing that glint in Nick's deep brown eyes. He grinned devilishly, climbing back on the bed and straddling Nick, resting the younger man's cock between his ass cheeks. "Would it be wrong to do it without Aaron here?" He wanted the answer to be no, but he felt the question had to be asked.

Nick's hand fumbled, finding Zak's opening and slowly pushing inside. "He's the one that left."

Aaron sat downstairs at the breakfast buffet, his plate full, waiting on his friends to come down from their love nest. He ran a million scenarios through his mind as to why they were late, all of them centered around morning sex. He wasn't sure if he was jealous. Well, he slightly was. He looked up just as Zak and Nick walked through the door. Both had the afterglow of fantastic sex and Zak's hair was not done, which Aaron only assumed that meant he hadn't been back to his room.

Aaron greeted them as they sat down. "You're still missing something," he noted looking down at Nick's hand.

Nick looked down at his plate, confused. Aaron flipped his hand over, rubbing his index finger over the small piece of pale skin.

"Oh, shit… its still on the nightstand," he looked over at Zak.

Zak shrugged, digging into his pancakes. "We'll get it when we go back up."

Aaron noted the 'we.' "Why did you take it off in the first place?"

Nick stared at him. Aaron hadn't touched any food on his plate and was looking pointedly at him. "I didn't want my marriage to be a part of what we were doing last night," he whispered, hoping no one else would hear.

Aaron stood up. "You don't get to choose when you're married and when you're not." And he turned around and walked out the door.

Zak swallowed his bite and turned to look at Nick. "I don't think he's cool with it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aaron sat in his hotel room, a wrinkled picture of him and his ex-wife in his hands. A soft knock came on his door and he didn't even feel like opening it, but he knew that they would just keep knocking.

Slowly he got up looked through the peephole. It was just Zak standing uncomfortably in the hallway.

Aaron opened the door, allowing him to enter. His hair was done and he was wearing fresh clothing. "Hey," he said as the door closed behind him.

Aaron sat back on the bed. "Look, its nothing against you guys, I just don't think I can be a part of this."

Zak nodded. "I understand." He noticed the worn picture of him and Stephanie dropped on the bed. "We didn't mean to hurt you... or offend you… in any way. I hope you know that, Aaron."

"I can't be a part of helping Nick destroy his marriage when I miss my own. It doesn't… I just can't, Zak. What you two do is your own business. But I can't sleep with Nick. I don't want to be responsible for that."

Zak sat next to him on the bed, picking up the picture and holding it carefully in his hands. "Do you think you'll get back together after all of this is over?"

Aaron shrugged. "Right after the divorce I thought so, but not now."

Zak draped his arm across Aaron's shoulders, pulling him against his body in a one-armed hug. He handed him back his picture. "I'm sorry, man."

"Don't be. What we've been doing has completely changed my outlook on things. It still scares me sometimes… a lot of the time, but I love it now. If she can't handle it, then you know…." He trailed off. "Nick told me last night that he wasn't straight. Do you think he'd leave his wife?"

Zak hadn't really even thought about that. Though Nick did take his wedding band off. But they just had a baby… "I don't know, man." He laughed. "Nick hasn't been Nick for the past week."

Aaron nodded. He knew how true that was. In fact, this week had brought a lot of things out about his co-investigators that he hadn't known about. "So you've done this before?"

Zak shifted on the bed, uncomfortably. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah… I have."

"Are you gay?" Aaron whispered.

Zak smiled. "No. I'm bi actually."

"Oh." Aaron had a million questions swimming through his head. He had known Zak for so long, but never figured out his sexuality. He just always assumed he was straight. "But you haven't dated any guys since I've known you. I mean, not that, you know, it's not cool and all. Because it is. Obviously. I mean look at last night, but you know-"

Zak cut off his rambling. "Dated, not for a long time. The last time I had an actual boyfriend was in college and that did not end well."

"I'm sorry."

Zak shrugged. It was something he had come to terms with over the years. "What about you?" He smiled at him. "This changes things around a little for you."

Aaron ran his hand over his face. "I don't know. I've never even done that with a woman."

Zak raised his eyebrows. "Sex?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "No, anal sex. It just wasn't something I thought I was in to."

"But now?"

He turned his head, looking at Zak, his eyes begging for understanding. "I wanna do it again."

Zak smiled, leaning closer, his lips barely brushing Aaron's. "Nick's out. Does that mean I'm out too?"

Aaron shook his head 'no,' taking Zak's face in his hands, kissing him softly, rubbing his thumbs over the strong cheekbones. "We have that interview to do in an hour."

Zak pulled off his shirt and stood up to undo his pants. "We'll be less than 20 minutes." Zak climbed on the bed, naked, laying against the pillows.

"I don't have any lube…," Aaron answered, slowly stripping his clothes off.

Zak smiled sheepishly at him. "Oh… I think we'll be all right…" He spread his legs as Aaron hovered over him.

His cock poised at Zak's entrance, he saw tiny bruises on his hips that looked like fingertips. Brushing his hand over one hip, he asked. "Are you sure?"

Zak rolled his eyes, trying to pull Aaron closer. "Yes, just fuck me, Aaron." As Aaron slid in, Zak's eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Next door, Nick sat on his bed, listening to the repetitive rhythm of Aaron's bed hitting the wall. Zak was just supposed to go over there and talk to him. A jealousy that he had never felt boiled deep in his stomach. Anger washed over him. He grabbed a glass from the nightstand, throwing it hard against the wall. The sound of the shatter eased some of his nerves. He stood up and carefully stalked his way through the glass to the bathroom. Running the faucet, he heard Zak moan. Moan. He hadn't made Zak moan like that yet. What the fuck was Aaron doing over there that was so good? He splashed his face with water. They were going to have to do interviews after this. How the hell was that going to go? Drying his face off, Nick looked at himself in the mirror. The face in the mirror was not his own. He stepped back from the sink, his own image scaring him. The face he saw reminded him of himself in Savannah. Staring at himself, he tried hard to make that image revert back to what he knew he looked like. The sounds next door ceased. Minutes later he heard Aaron's door open as Zak left his room and walked down the hallway to his own, but the anger, jealousy, and flat out rage, stayed in his heart.

Walking back into the bedroom area, Nick quickly changed his clothes. He didn't like this new level. When did he start thinking of Zak and Aaron as his? When had he sold his soul to the devil?


	7. Chapter Seven

Holding the camera, Aaron could sense the tension in the room. The guy they were interviewing didn't seem to notice, but he also wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. Instead, he was watching Nick. Thank God Zak had some fabulous acting skill and could pretend to be normal to save them the embarrassment of a failed interview.

Nick's biceps flexed with each movement of the camera. Aaron noticed  
it and hated himself for it. He wished it was easy to ignore. He wanted to wrap his arms around him. He wanted to kiss him and hold him like he had the weekend before. He wanted to let his body overtake his mind again like the night before, but he had regained his senses. Aaron just hoped Nick figured himself out before Roni caught him.

After finishing this walkaround they had a half hour before their next interview. Zak nudged Nick off into a corner room, nodding at Aaron to let him know he wanted privacy. Aaron went back to the van, double and triple checking their battery packs for their cameras, reviewing the amount of film left. He cringed when he heard Nick shout. The words, though undecipherable, were angry. He wanted to run in there but he knew Zak what was telling him and that it was in his best interest to stay right where he was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nick's wiry muscle flexed under his black t-shirt. Zak bodily blocked the door to keep the man from stalking out to find Aaron. "What the hell do you mean he can't sleep with me anymore?"

"Fuck, Nick. You're married. None of this is a good idea."

Nick stalked up to him, his body inches away from Zak's. "You don't seem to have much of a problem with it."

Zak winced and crossed his arms over his chest. "We're not talking about me."

"Fine. So Aaron doesn't want anything to do with me. You two certainly seemed to have a good time after breakfast."

Zak sighed and dropped his eyes down. "I'm not married, Nick."

"I could hear you fucking moan, Zak," Nick whispered angrily.

Zak threw his hands up in the air. "So I fucking moaned during sex. What the hell is the big deal, Nick? It felt good. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Pain etched across Nick's face as he backed away slowly from Zak. "You never moaned for me," he whispered. "Did it not feel good with me? Was Aaron better? Is that what-"

"The hell?" Zak stopped him. "You're jealous because you heard me moan?" Nick stopped talking and looked away. Zak walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his hips, bringing his angry body in close. "Tomorrow we are going to have the most amazing sex."

"You sure you don't want to spend the time with Aaron?" Nick asked snidely.

Zak kissed him softly. "Aaron never told me I'm… what was it you said? Beautiful? I've never been called that before," he laughed.

Nick smiled and blushed, the anger seeping away slightly. "Handsome doesn't cut it. You are beautiful." He careful brushed the back of his hand against one of Zak's sculpted cheekbones. "My wedding band doesn't bother you?"

Zak shrugged. It did, no doubt, but he wasn't letting these few moments go while he had the chance. "I'm more of a risk taker than Aaron. I already have the mark of the devil burned into me."

Nick kissed him softly before letting him go. "I am the devil," he said and walked out of the room.

That night, everything was off in the investigation. Nick was completely off. His body was giving off a palpable energy and Aaron swore that it was throwing their EMF detectors for a loop.

Aaron wouldn't go near the man. Zak had calmed the savage beast and he wasn't sure he wanted to know how. But whenever Zak touched Nick, or even brushed by him, Aaron thought for sure he heard Nick purr.

Thus, when Zak gave him the chance to escape into the basement of the mansion, he ran. He'd rather be alone with some random ghost than with Nick Groff.

Zak pulled out their PX system to see if it would respond to anything around them. He thought maybe the high energy and tension would disappear now that Aaron was away from them. Nick's fingers brushed his side, as two arms wrapped around his stomach from behind. Zak held the PX and his camera out in front of him, but smiled at the touch. "Nick, not here."

The PX started chirping. "Mine… mine… mine…"

"Aaron's gone," Nick whispered huskily in his ear, pulling Zak's body back, flush against his.

"Nick, no," Zak said a little more forcefully, trying to walk forward to escape his grasp but it was too tight. When the hell did Nick get so strong?

The PX still chirped, "Mine… mine… mine…."

Lips dragged across his neck before he felt the open wetness and a hard bite. Zak's muscle went weak. He nearly dropped the chirping PX. He moaned and closed his eyes as it said, "You… are… mine…"

Nick licked over his bite mark, a slight bruise already showing up. "There's my moan," he whispered, his voice an octave lower than Zak had ever heard it. Zak's eyes flicked open as the PX repeated in his hand, "You… are… mine…" He dropped it down to the floor, not caring if it broke and spun hard around, surprising Nick. He forced the younger man back against the wall, surprise on his side. Using all of his strength, he held Nick there.

Nick growled at him but Zak stood firm. "Nick, I said no. You're going to have to fucking deal with it."

The PX still chirped away on the floor. "You… are… mine…mine…mine…"

Zak held Nick against the wall until the softness came back into his face. For the first time ever, he was afraid of Nick.


	8. Chapter Eight

Zak lay on his bed, unable to sleep. He knew Nick was across the hall, waiting. He regretted his promise to him yesterday during the interviews. Something had come over Nick and it seemed that every day it took more of a hold over him. Zak didn't know what to make of it or how to get out of it but he felt responsible for it. After all, it was Zak who started it that night last weekend with the weed. But then this weekend Nick had initiated in the airport and every time since then. This wasn't like Nick. He was normally such a reserved person. Had this discovery of a hidden part of his sexuality revealed something that had been buried so deep it was now impossible to stop? Or was it something else? Suddenly, Zak sat straight up in the bed. Incubus. Could an incubus possess someone? Reaching over to his phone, he knew just the person to ask.

Four hours later, Nick knocked on Zak's door. Zak checked to make sure he had everything set before opening the door. Everything had to work perfectly. Otherwise, he didn't know what the consequences would be. Nick stood on the other side of the door, a six pack of beer in his hand. "Hey," he said, smiling lazily.

Zak's heart melted and he began to second guess himself. Nick walked in, gently kissing the side of Zak's mouth as he walked by, setting the beer on the small table. "Hi," he said, closing the door.

Nick handed him an opened beer. "I'm sorry for yesterday afternoon and last night."

Zak sighed, taking a beer. Ok, maybe Nick wasn't possessed. "You scared me, Nick."

Taking a long drink, he nodded. "I know. I don't know why I did that."

"I thought you were possessed, dude, seriously. Don't do that shit."

Nick sat heavily in the chair next to the table as Zak downed his beer. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I was so jealous of you and Aaron. I guess I was afraid that he would be better than me and you'd choose him."

Zak sat on the bed across from him. "It's not a 'choosing' thing, Nick. It's just…" He sighed. "It's just different. Aaron's different from you. That doesn't make him any better or worse."

Nick nodded, setting his empty bottle down. "I know. I didn't sleep at all. I stayed up, thinking about all of this. I know I'm cheating on Roni doing this, but it's like an obsession, Zak. It's all I can think about."

Zak smiled, setting his empty beer bottle down next to Nick's. "Because it's new. And it feels good."

"And it's like I'm kicking myself, because for over 10 years, you've been right here. This has been right here. This feeling. I feel like I've missed out on this and I need to make up for it."

Zak nodded. "I get that, but this possessive thing… that needs to not happen."

Nick blushed and looked down at his hands. "I know. I'm sorry. I know I need to talk to Aaron. I think he's scared of me now."

"Hell, I was scared of you. I had a plan to handcuff you to the bed and do an exorcism on you."

Nick laughed. "That sounds kind of kinky. I don't think I'm possessed. I think I'm still me."

Zak scooted back on the bed, laying against the pillows, breathing a sigh of relief. "Honestly, I feel better about being alone with you now."

Nick stood up, climbing over Zak's body. "That's good." He bent down, kissing him chastely. "Because I have plans for you."

Zak craned up, capturing his lips again. "What would those plans be?"

"Well… since you mentioned handcuffs…" Zak quirked an eyebrow. "Where are they?"

Zak smiled. "All ready attached to the bedframe. I was going to slam you on the bed and slap them on your wrists."

Bending down, Nick kissed him forcefully. Zak willingly held his wrists out at the edge of the mattress; his heart beat a little faster as each cuff was secured. The thought never entered his head that this restraint could be dangerous.

Nick ran his hands down Zak's strong arms, smiling wickedly. His lips hovered over Zak's pliant pout. "Now you really are mine," he whispered.

Panic surged through his veins. All too late Zak realized his vulnerable position. Nick sat back to undo both their pants. Watching him get undressed beside the bed, Zak had never put any thought to Nick's size. In the past six years his whole body had filled out and sculpted up. The panic still surged through his blood, but mixed with it was an adrenaline rush filled with desire. Tonight, yes tonight, he would be Nick's. But tomorrow, he was going to spend it with Aaron, devising a plan.

Nick climbed back on the bed, running his hands over the chiseled abs of his victim, pushing the shirt still on his body up over it head and down his arm to his restrained hands. "Good enough," he whispered, their lips softly caressing.

"This is a new you," Zak whispered back.

Nick smiled. "Maybe." Slowly, he kissed down around Zak's jawline, his hands rubbing soft, slow circles at his sides.

Zak groaned as lips grazed over his neck. Willingly, he turned his head, allowing Nick access to the bite mark he had left the night before. Nick smiled as he kissed it. "That looks painful." Zak just groaned again in response as the lips sealed over the mark, sucking on it as his teeth nipped at it.

Fuck, Nick had found one of his turn-ons and it was killing him. He bucked his hips up hard against his captor's, hoping to release him from this slow torture. Nick switched sides, licking his lips.

Zak's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt the teeth sink into his flesh. He never pictured Nick for a biter, but holy shit this was turning him on. The teeth released, being replaced by the soft, warm wetness of a tongue and lips. Zak groaned, making attempts to twist his body away from the torture.

Nick sat up, running his fingertips down his captive's body. His fingers encircled Zak's cock, stroking it slowly. Heavy lidded eyes looked up at him from under dark lashes. "I think you like this," Nick growled.

Zak whimpered his response as the hand around his cock picked up speed. Spreading his legs wider, he groaned, "It'd be better if you'd fuck me already."

Nick grinned devilishly, releasing Zak's cock. Positioning himself at the tight pucker, he wasted no time in slamming himself in. Zak's eyes clenched tight in pain, hands clutching to the handcuffs as he tried to force himself to relax. But Nick didn't give him any adjustment time. His head fell to Zak's shoulder as he pistoned his hips at a punishing speed. Lips returned to the bite mark, licking and reopening the semi-sealed wound.

Zak held on, eyes still clenched closed. "Nick, please, that hurts…" He was surprised when Nick sat up, stopping his motion.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, bending back down and kissing him tenderly. Slowly, his hips began to move again, setting an easy rhythm against Zak's body. Holding himself up on his elbows, Nick stayed faced to face with Zak, lips softly caressing.

Zak whimpered, pulling against his restraints. He wanted, needed, to wrap his arms around Nick. "Please, let me go."

Nick shook his head, never losing his rhythm. "Nope. I told you. You're mine now."

"Possessive," Zak moaned.

Nick bit his captive's bottom lip. Zak tasted the blood in his mouth and silently hoped that Michelle the makeup girl could cover it tomorrow.

Nick grunted, closing his eyes as he picked up speed and intensity. Seconds later, Zak felt the cock inside him pulse as the body above him still.

Slowly, Nick lowered himself down, resting himself on top of Zak's body to regain his composure. Wrapping his fingers around the cock between them, he slowly began to stroke it until the man beneath him was begging for release.

Zak couldn't bear it anymore. He felt like his body had been abused. His arms were sore from being awkwardly restrained; his ass was on fire; his balls were tight and cock throbbing against Nick's palm. A swipe of a thumb over his cock head and Zak's body tensed, sending spurts of hot cum against his stomach.

Gingerly, Nick wiped him off with a tissue, tossing it in the trashcan in the bathroom. "Where are the keys, Zak?"

"Night stand drawer."

His shoulders ached as they were released from their position. Nick flipped Zak over, straddling his lower back, rubbing his hands over the tired muscles, working the kinks out. Zak sighed contentedly as soft kisses were placed down his spine before Nick climbed off and lay down next to him. Turning his head to look at him, Zak winced at the pain caused by the bite marks. "We really need to work on this possessive thing you have."

Nick smiled, his eyes heavy. He wrapped his arms around Zak's naked, sweaty body, pulling him in close.

Feeling Nick's body go limp with sleep behind him, Zak lay awake watching the numbers tick down on the clock in front of him. The words Nick had said earlier and last night ran through his head on a loop. _You are mine._


	9. Chapter Nine

Zak pulled the neck of his shirt over. "Fucking bit me dude! I mean, look at my lip!"

Aaron winced at the angry purple marks. "Whoa, dude. Those look painful."

"There's something wrong, Aaron. He's getting rougher, more violent. I should have done the exorcism last night." They strolled through downtown, having left Nick at the hotel while he was still asleep. Zak's phone had rung twice with Nick's ringtone before he turned it off. Today was a day off, and Zak was taking it off from everything.

"Why didn't you do it, bro? That was stupid. Now look at you. He fucked you up."

Zak tossed his empty water bottle into the trashcan angrily. "He came in all apologetic saying he was going to talk to you and how he was jealous and what the fuck, Aaron?" He ran his hands over his face.

"He seduced you."

"He seduced me into being the one in handcuffs."

"Dude, you let him put you in handcuffs?" Zak nodded silently. "Ok, well rule #1 needs to be no kinky sex play, like handcuffs and whips and chains."

"No shit," Zak whispered. "There is no safe word."

"Think we should fly in Bishop Long?"

Zak shrugged. "I have no idea, dude, but we need to come up with something or I'm going to knock him out and mail him to Bishop Long."

That night, their last night at the hotel, Zak lay on Aaron's bed, listening to him in the shower. He knew Nick had been looking for him all day, but the one place he had yet to venture was Aaron's room. This was Zak's safe zone. His own grown up home base where the monster couldn't get him. His body still hurt. The bruises on his neck and collarbone were turning an even deeper shade of purple. He felt guilty, abandoning one of his best friends for the whole day, but he was scared to face him alone now. Zak had been seduced without even realizing it. He could start out with all the best intentions, but he feared that Nick could, and would, change it around and somehow he would end up naked, chained to a wall, with Nick chanting with candles around him. That was not how he wanted to die.

Aaron stepped out of the shower, walking naked to his suitcase. "You're still here?"

"Nick's stalking my room."

"Ah." Fully clothed, Aaron laid down next to Zak on the bed. "Still want to do this?"

"It would be ok if I was having an illicit affair with Nick Groff. But no, I'm having an illicit affair with Nick Groff and whatever the hell is living inside him. So yeah, I still want to do this."

"Ok, so we need to go to your room and get the holy water…"

"No, you're going to my room. I'm staying right here."

"Dude!"

"He won't go near you, Aaron."

List in hand of everything he needed to grab from Zak's room, Aaron stepped cautiously out of his room into the hallway. Zak quickly closed the door behind him, bolting it.

He practically ran the 10 steps to Zak's room, reaching into his pockets for the key. "Fuck!" he groaned, running the 10 steps back. "Dude, the key! The key! You didn't give me the key!" he whispered at the bolted door. He heard rustling behind the door before the small piece of plastic slid out on the floor. "Nice. Can't even open the door."

Aaron picked up the key and turned around, to head back to Zak's room. "Aaron?" Nick stood in the doorway to his room. Quickly he shoved the piece of paper and key into his pants pocket. "Lose your key?"

Aaron's mind stuttered. If Zak hadn't bolted the door he would have ran inside the room. "Yeah… yeah… dropped it."

"Have you seen Zak today?"

Aaron's heart was racing. He wasn't prepared for this. He was just supposed to go get the stuff from Zak's room and bring it back to his. That's it. "Yeah, we went out for lunch. He said you were still sleeping. I think he went to go lay down after that though. You haven't seen him?"

Nick shook his head. "That's all right though. I wanted to talk to you anyways. Want to come in?" Nick stood back from the doorway, giving space for him to walk through.

Aaron marked this day in his head. It was the first time he had ever hoped for an earthquake, sudden monsoon, hell, even a heart attack. Something, anything, to stop this moment from happening. Instead, he reluctantly entered the monster's lair, looking longingly at his own door where he knew Zak was hiding.

Nick motioned for him to sit in the chair closest to the door, while he sat opposite him. Aaron's palms were sweating. Even Nick's motions weren't his own, he noticed. Nick didn't sit like Nick. "You ok, bro?" Aaron asked.

Nick smiled at him. "I'm great."

Yup, nope, not Nick.

"But I wanted to apologize for the past few days, Aaron. I know I've been… a different person. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No problem. As long as, you know, you respect me and my decision." Aaron looked back at the door, trying to judge just how fast he could escape.

"Does it bother you that Zak and I are still having a relationship?"

Relationship? "Yes," he answered honestly. "Especially when I see giant bruises on him that you put there."

Nick nodded, still looking directly at him. "He showed you?"

Aaron shrugged. "They're kind of hard to miss, man. He's all fucked up. If you're going to be in this so called relationship with him, then I'm going to need you to start treating him better. Do you treat your wife like that?"

"No, I would never hurt my wife."

"Oh, but you would hurt Zak?"

Nick smiled. "He's not my wife."

"Are you fucking with me?" Nick laughed and it chilled Aaron to the bone. He wanted to know what the hell was going on here. It felt like he was in another lockdown. His body had that fight or flight response only now, there was no one to call for backup. Zak was sequestered in his room out of a fear Aaron didn't know he had in him and Nick had lost his damn mind. He was the only one left.

Aaron stood up from the table. "Yes I have a problem with your relationship with Zak. In fact, I think you should stay away from him." He moved to walk away.

As he opened the door, Nick screamed at him, "Only because you're fucking him too!"

Aaron turned. Nick's face had transformed. Red hot anger had taken over his features, something he had never seen before. "At least I don't hurt him," he said, and walked out the door.


	10. Chapter Ten

Aaron stepped out of Nick's room, releasing the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Walking over to his own door he slid his keycard in, surprised to find the door unlocked.

Zak sat on the floor, a second keycard, handcuffs, holy water, cross, rosary, and bible in front of him. "You got the stuff?" Aaron asked him.

Zak looked up at him. "I didn't know if you'd be coming out of there."

Aaron pulled him up from the floor. "We'll do it tonight." Enveloping the older man in his arms, he felt his body shaking.

"I didn't know if you'd be coming out…," he whispered shakily against his skin.

Aaron laid them down on the bed, Zak half on top of him, face nestled in his neck. For the first time in two days, Zak closed his eyes and fell into sleep.

Next door, Nick paced in his room. He knew Zak was avoiding him. And he knew that he was in Aaron's room. He could hear them through the walls. They were plotting something. He wasn't quite sure exactly what it was, but there was no doubt that it had everything to do with him and taking away this feeling, this euphoria that he had found.  
He couldn't let them do that. He showered and left, devising his own plan.

Hours later, Zak and Aaron lay on Aaron's bed, both trying to gain the courage to put their plan into motion. "Call him," Zak whispered, pulling up the speed dial in Aaron's phone and pressing send.

Aaron gave Zak a look as the line began to ring. "Aaron," came Nick's voice as he answered.

Aaron swallowed. "Nick."

"What do you want?"

By the sounds in the background, Aaron could tell he was no longer in his hotel room. "I wanted to ask you to come to my room." He winced at his own fakeness.

The snarl was surprisingly clear through the phone. "No thanks. I have a better offer tonight."

"Better than Zak?" They heard Nick pause and say something hushed to someone else before the line went dead. Aaron sighed. "It's not going to work."

Zak lay back against the pillows. "No, he's coming. I know he is. I can feel it." He sighed deep. "I can't do this."

"You need to do it. You need to act like you're ready to go when he gets here."

"My body hurts, my ass still burns, and my neck and shoulders are killing me. How can I be ready to go for a man that did that?"

Aaron rolled over, climbing over top Zak's body. "So be ready for me?"

Zak smiled, pulling Aaron down to him. "I can be ready for you…" The kiss was soft, forgiving, loving, slow. Zak's body reacted to the soft touches and caresses as he sighed in contentment.

Breaking the kiss, Aaron's hands worked Zak's shirt off, over his head. His lips worked down over the strong jawbone. Zak braced himself as they came into contact with one of the bitemarks. Aaron licked and kissed the angry bruise before repeating on the other side.

Zak sighed, pulling him up to face him as Zak's phone buzzed on the nightstand. Aaron picked it up and looked at it. "It's Nick."

Biting his lip, Zak answered it. "Hello?" His voice was deep and breathy. He didn't plan that, but it worked.

"Where are you?" Nick asked, his voice much less harsh than he was with Aaron.

Zak ran his fingertips down Aaron's chest in front of him, stopping at the waistline of his pants. "In Aaron's room."

"You know, he offered you to me," his voice deep and threateningly quiet, barely above a whisper.

"I told him to call you," Zak smiled as Aaron pulled his own shirt over his head before he dove down, flicking his tongue over a taut nipple before taking it into his mouth. Zak moaned into the phone. "So are you coming?"

"I will be right there," Nick answered and the line went dead.

Aaron switched over to the other nipple, repeating his torture as his hand gently massaged Zak's clothed cock. Putting his phone on the nightstand next to the bed, Zak said, "He's on his way."

Aaron sat up, licking his lips. "Good. You feel okay?"

Zak sat up, wrapping his arms around the man in front of him. "Fuck me."

Aaron shook his head, kissing him softly. "Nope, you need to be ready when Nick gets here, but don't give in."

Zak groaned. "I don't know if I can do that."

Aaron, stepped off the bed, grabbing the handcuffs from the floor. Zak raised a hopeful eyebrow. "We have to get everything ready and hidden before he gets here."

Zak sighed, sliding off the bed. Aaron kissed the side of his mouth before pushing the bed away from the wall. "After we take care of Nick, we'll take care of you. I promise."

Ten minutes later, Zak was mentally stalking every move Aaron made around the room from his position in the chair facing the door, trying to keep himself from jumping him when a hard knock came on the door.

Aaron answered it, allowing Nick entrance to the hotel room. His eyes immediately locked onto Zak. His mere presence created a reaction in Zak's body that he couldn't control. His body was equating Nick with sex, which it desperately wanted right now.

He stood as Nick approached him. "You are here," he whispered, softly taking the side of his face in his hand.

Zak nuzzled into the soft touch, his body on fire with need. Nick pulled him close, Aaron forgotten about behind him. Zak kissed him savagely, desire taking over his senses. Nick smelled like sex, and it engulfed him.

Aaron moved forward, a pair of handcuffs in his hands. Nick sensed his movement. Clutching Zak close to his body, he broke the kiss. "I wouldn't do that, Aaron."

"Let him go, Nick," Aaron said, stopping just a foot behind him.

Zak looked desperately over Nick's shoulder at him. He had given in. Zak's arms came around Nick's back, clinging to him as his eyes closed in bodily defeat.

Aaron sighed but held the handcuffs in front of him, trying to determine a way to do this without Zak's help.

Nick's left arm came out from between their bodies. Sharp metal shown in the poor lighting. Aaron's heart stopped at the sight of the knife and Zak so pliant in his arms. "I think we can put those handcuffs to better use."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Zak kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to know what was going on around him. Right now, he had Nick in his arms. Warm, loving Nick. He wanted to pretend that this was the same person from two weeks ago; that magic man who's laughter held music notes, but now his touches brought pain.

Zak opened his eyes to see the fear in Aaron's face. Nick's left arm came back around his body. Zak could feel the knife blade against his the bare skin of back. This was it. He sighed, laying his forehead against Nick's shoulder again. Slowly, he breathed in his scent. Regardless of whatever was living inside him, he still smelled like Nick. Zak raised his head, resting cheek to cheek, lips inches from Nick's ear. "Put the knife away and let's go to bed," he whispered.

He could feel Nick smile as he released him, watching Zak walk over to the bed. "Take off your pants," Nick said before Zak could climb on the bed.

Silently, he obeyed. Naked, he climbed on the bed, resting against the pillows. Aaron watched as Zak submitted to Nick's will, the bruises standing out so prominently on his skin. Nick shrugged his shirt off, tossing it on the floor, knife still in his hand. With a short glance at Aaron, he climbed on the bed, straddling Zak's body.

Aaron's heart broke at Zak's obedience as Nick traced his sternum with the knife. Small droplets of blood appeared as the knife slid by. "You know, I was really hoping I would get to cut you out of your shirt with this," Nick smiled fiendishly. He traced the blade down to his navel. "Such a shame you had already started the party before I got here." His hand pressed against Zak's sternum, bringing back blood as he picked it up. "Aaron, bring me those handcuffs."

"No."

Nick slid the knife across Zak's stomach, leaving a small line of red as he went. "Bring me the handcuffs," he repeated.

Aaron reluctantly obeyed, not wanting him to hurt Zak anymore than he already had. As he approached the bed, the wounds seemed superficial enough. Zak hadn't winced or shown any emotion as the knife pierced his skin, so it must not have hurt that bad, he hoped.

"Give me your hands," Nick said to Zak, his voice quiet and controlled. He silently obeyed, eyes never leaving the dark browns, face never showing any emotion. It was as though he had steeled himself off. Nick smiled as the cuffs locked securely in place. "Hands over your head." Again, Zak obeyed silently.

Bending down, Nick kissed him and Aaron would swear he heard him purr. "Mine," he whispered, before dipping his head down, licking at the wounds on his captive's chest.

Zak breathed in deep as he felt the tongue against his skin.

A quick glance to Aaron, and he was in motion. Zak's hands flipped down, rolling them over, flipping the knife out of his hand and onto the floor. He used his body mass to trap Nick beneath him, the chain of the handcuffs against his throat. In seconds, Aaron was on him too. Nick's hands clawed at their faces, his own red from lack of oxygen. He attempted to push against Zak's shoulders and buck him and Aaron off his body, but he was quickly losing energy. "Grab his hands!" grunted Zak.

Aaron grabbed both of Nick's wrists, attempting to bodily hold him into place as Zak dove for the key to the handcuffs in the nightstand. Less than a minute later, the cuffs had a new owner. Nick growled at them as they fastened the cuff chain to the handcuffs that were already around the bedframe, effectively locking him into place.

With Nick secure, Aaron pulled Zak off the bed and out of Nick's potential reach. He ran his fingers over the dried blood on his chest, inspecting the wounds. Zak smiled, looking down at himself, running his hands over his chest, "I'm ok. The blade was sharp enough I didn't really feel it." Grabbing his boxers and pants, Zak reclothed himself, the sexual desire completely gone from his body and taken over by the adrenaline rush of capturing Nick.

Words that neither man understood were coming out of their captive's mouth as he writhed against the bedsheets, attempting to free himself from the cuffs. Going over to the closet, Aaron pulled out their box. "You ready?"

Zak looked at Nick on the bed. His body was still writhing, wrists bloody from his escape efforts. This was not his best friend. This could not be his best friend. "Yes."

Aaron pulled out the cross and the bible and began to recite the initial prayers, asking God to overlook their ceremony and to protect the soul of their friend as they tried to release the demon. He prayed for God to protect their own souls as well so the demon would not try to enter one of them once it was loose. As the prayers were recited, the writhing body on the bed stilled. His wrists were dripping blood, chest heaving with his efforts.

Zak brought out the holy water, first blessing Aaron, then himself. Walking over to the bed, he whispered softly, "Nick, you have no idea how much you mean to me. Please come back." He flung holy water against the bare skin of Nick's chest. He screamed as the water landed on his skin, his body arching off the bed.

Zak sunk to his knees as Nick's screams filled the room. Emotion overtook him as his suspicions of possession were confirmed. How could he have let this go on for so long?

Aaron began calling the demon out as Zak sat beside the bed, asking it to name itself. Again, words and voices that were unrecognizable were coming from Nick's lips. Zak stood, grabbing the rosary from the box. He held it over Nick's body, along with the holy water. "Who are you?" he commanded.

Nick smiled. "I am your master and you are mine."

Zak poured the holy water over his chest, laying the rosary against his skin. The demon in Nick screamed in pain, trying to move his body away from the source of it. Zak asked again, louder this time, his hands still repositioned with the rosary and water above him. "Who are you?"

Nick's chest heaved. No marks appeared on his skin, though it seemed to burn into his soul, but this time his lips stayed silent. Aaron held the cross out in front of him, bible in the other hand. "Dude, I'm not sure if an exorcism works on an incubus or succubus." Nick looked at him as he talked, smiling ridiculously. With the mention of the incubus, his laughter filled the air.

Rage burned deep in Zak's chest. "Nick! I know you're in there. You have to fight for yourself!" he shouted. Dousing the rosary beads in the holy water, Zak threw them on Nick's naked chest. Words that Zak was sure were curses escaped as the body writhed on the bed, throwing the beads off, the cut marks getting deeper and deeper into his wrists. Aaron approached the bed on the other side. He laid the cross down against Nick's sternum, resting a knee on the bed for leverage, he pressed the bible against it, holding it there. Aaron closed his eyes and prayed for his friend.


	12. Chapter Twelve

It had been quiet for an hour now. Both Zak and Aaron sat in chairs facing the bed. Nick had grown quiet and still after Aaron pressed the bible and cross so hard into his body, it left a bruise. His eyes had closed; his breathing evened out. It appeared as if he were sleeping. They had dressed the wounds around his wrists as his body lay limp, but left the handcuffs on. Emotionally and physically exhausted, they sat and waited and watched.

Zak's eyes were heavy and his body craved sleep. Next to him, Aaron had dozed off a couple dozen times, shaking himself awake each time his head dropped. Both snapped to attention as Nick's head rolled to the side. Groaning, he tried to sit up. Zak stood, walking over to the bed. "Nick?"

"Zak?" he groaned. "What the hell?" he asked, pulling on his swollen, injured wrists still in the cuffs. His eyes went wide with pain as the metal cuffs dug into the wounds. "Ow! Shit!"

Zak dove for the key in the dresser drawer, unlocking the handcuffs. Aaron stood on the other side of the bed, ready just in case Nick still wasn't Nick yet.

"What the fuck are the handcuffs for? And where are we?"

Zak and Aaron exchanged nervous glances. "What's the last thing you remember?" Aaron asked him.

"I went home to my wife after we … uh… shared that … experience…," he said nervously, sitting up to inspect his wrists after Zak unlocked the handcuffs.

Zak smiled and tackled the man on the bed, kissing him passionately. Nick gently pushed him back. "Whoa whoa. Okay, Zak."

Aaron sat back down in the chair. Yeah, that was definitely Nick.

"Did you guys drug me?" Nick asked, looking at both of them. "And what the hell happened to my wrists?"

Zak climbed off of him, allowing the man to sit up again. Slowly, they started to recount the events of the past week when things really escalated. Zak showed him the marks on his neck and other bruises around his body that Nick had left. Delicate fingertips traced over the marks he had left without knowing. "I did that?"

Zak shrugged. "Well, what was inside you did it."

"I'm so sorry, Zak. You know I would never hurt you."

He smiled weakly. "I know. I'm sorry we didn't try to rescue you earlier. I can't believe you don't remember anything."

Nick shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that, you know, the sex we had was great, but I don't remember it."

Zak shifted a little uncomfortably on the bed. "Actually it was a little painful."

Nick blushed slightly. "I'm sorry."

Aaron shook his head. "It's not your fault. But, dude, didn't you feel it going into your body? Did you feel it take over?"

Nick shook his head. "You know, I was thinking about what we did for the whole week. And I guess it just took advantage of my weakness. It saw…," he cleared his throat, "it saw something that I wanted, I guess, and went for it. I guess that's the best way to think about it."

Zak raised his eyebrow. "So you wanted us. You wanted us."

Nick rolled his eyes and Aaron grinned, piling on top of them on the bed, bowling the other two men over. It was his turn to kiss Nick softly. His lips were soft, pliant. "Welcome back."

Nick smiled, getting comfortable against the pillows as Aaron lay down next to him. Zak took his position as his personal cling wrap shield, throwing a leg over and resting his head beneath his chin. Wrapping an arm around his back, Nick sighed contentedly, "I do remember this…"

Zak yawned and smiled against his shoulder. "Starting over."

Aaron rolled on his side, laying an arm across Nick's chest, fingers brushing softly against Zak's skin. "From this moment." Nick rested his hand overtop Aaron's, interlacing their fingers.

Closing his eyes, he finally felt fully in control of his own body. "Starting over, from where we left off," he whispered. Closing his eyes, he felt Zak's body go heavy on him as Aaron's soft snores started. Nick sighed, contented in the moment, hopeful for the future, repentant for the past.

The rising sun shone through the curtains of the hotel room. Zak rolled over, releasing Nick from his death grip. His new found freedom woke him up. He could hear Aaron in the shower in the bathroom. Momentarily, he contemplated getting up and joining him, but Zak's sleep-warm body rolled over again, facing him this time. Nick rolled on his side to look at him. The bruises he had left on his body stood out. Nick noticed other bruises that Zak hadn't shown him and hoped those weren't from him, even though he knew they were, had to be. Softly, he brushed his fingertips over the small marks on his hip.

"They don't hurt," Zak whispered.

Nick jumped. "I thought you were asleep," he whispered back.

"I was until you touched me."

"Why did you let me do this? You could have stopped me." His hand moved up to Zak's neck, thumb brushing carefully over the bitemarks there.

"It was you…"

"Yeah, I know."

"No… it was you. You know I can't say no to you." Zak took his hand and kissed the palm. "I can't say no. You get me up on top of buildings, into clown motels. Anything you want. "

Nick smiled, rolling Zak over with his body resting on top of him. "Well, you need to learn to say no to me."

"Ok, fine. No," he laughed.

"No, what?"

Zak bucked his hips up against Nick's.

"But I'm not possessed anymore. So this," Nick rolled his hips against Zak's, "is all me. I want to experience sex with you without the interference of a demon."

"But we also need to shower and brush our teeth. I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth."

Nick groaned and rolled off, getting up from the bed. "Fine. Five minutes. And I think a shower is pointless because you're going to need another one when we're done anyways."

Nick picked up his shirt off the floor as Aaron stepped out of the bathroom. As he stood up, he grabbed the towel around his waist and yanked. "You too. Five minutes. Stay just like that," he grinned and walked out the door.

Aaron stood naked in the hotel room, not quite sure what had just happened or what was happening in five minutes. Zak stood up and walked by him into the bathroom, smacking his ass. "I think Nick's back."

"So what's in five minutes?" Aaron asked, rooting through his suitcase.

Zak started the water, grabbing a toothbrush and toothpaste. Leaning out of the bathroom, he leered at Aaron. "We're putting you in the handcuffs."

*~Fin~*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 11, 2011 on DA


End file.
